


SeokJin

by Fury_Jav



Category: taejin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lovely, M/M, after grammy 2019, jin is so happy listening tae country accent, tae is so happy watching jin's happy smile, tae sings to jin, they sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: After attending the grammy and doing the vlive, Tae can't take out of his head the song "Jolene by Dolly Parton" and begin to modify it in his mind for Jin. So when they are on bed ready to sleep and in each other arms he sing it to Jin with full deep voice and country accent.Note: Jin is blushing so much while listening but also with a big smile in his face.





	SeokJin

_Your beauty is beyond compare_  
_With flaming locks of golden hair_  
_With ivory skin and eyes of honey ambar_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
_Your voice is soft like summer rain_  
_And nobody can compete with you, Seokjin_

  
_I talks about you in my sleep_  
_There's nothing you can do to keep_  
_From crying when I call your name, Seokjin_

_And I can easily understand_  
_How you could take my heart_  
_But you don't know what it means to me, SeokJin._

  
_Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin_  
_I'm begging you please accept my heart, baby_  
_Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin_  
_Please don't reject it just because you can_

_You could have your choice of men_  
_But I could never love again_  
_Your are the only one for me, Seokjin_

 

_I had to have this talk with you_  
_My happiness depends on you_  
_And whatever you decide to do, Seokjin._

 

And then Tae finish it with a kiss, pressing softly their lips together and caressing Jin's angelic face.  _I love you_ flying from Jin's lips in a sweet whisper,  _so much_ being completed by Tae with a tender smile.


End file.
